Fifty Shades of You're going to Church
by jacklynngrey17
Summary: *ONE-SHOT* Remember when Ana said she'll go to Church if Christian arrived home safely, after the Charlie Tango incident? Well, this is my take on when they did the next Sunday:) Just a fun One-Shot- please no flames, and i hope you like it!


**ONE-SHOT: Fifty Shades of Your going to Church (Ana & Christian's POV)**

**A/N: Hey another fun ONE-SHOT! Remember after Charlie Tango crashed and Anastasia made a promise that she'd go to church if Christian arrived home unharmed? Well, I for one, always wondered what it was like for them in a church since there's not much mention of Christian and/or Anastasia's religious history in the books. There forth this ONE-SHOT was born! **

**-**Please no flames, People**! :) Since I know that religion is a touchy area with a lot of people, I'm doing this for fun and I want you to keep in mind that I'm not trying to push any religious views on anyone, this was just a fun ONE-SHOT I couldn't get out of my head and I kept wondering about. So, here's my take on what went down the next Sunday! Please enjoy!**

**Note: This take's place After C.G's Birthday party, after he Proposes, After the Charlie Tango incident- basically after everything in Fifty Shade's Darker, and Before Fifty Shades Freed;) **

_Song of Solomon 1:2 _

_Let him kiss me with the kisses of his mouth— for your love is more delightful than wine. (NIV)_

**Christian's POV**

I wake up refreshed and rejuvenated, much like all the mornings I wake up with my Ana nestled soundly in my arms, but more so _this_ particular morning- the morning of my first day with Anastasia Rose Steele as my Fiancé.

I smile indulgingly, and say the simple word over and over in my head; _Fiancé… Fiancé_… Anastasia Rose Steele is my soon to be wife, in the future tense of,_ Fiancé_. That simple French word holds so much meaning and life within the text, and I want it all with Ana.

I laugh once to myself, remembering a time when the word Fiancé was just a meaningless word in the Webster's dictionary- much less _my_ dictionary that contained the words; _Dominate, Submissive, play room, flogger's, whips, canes, gags, collar,_ But they all have been thrown out the window along with their hallow middles. None of them honestly appeal to me as much as they did before, none of them are worth anything if the words '_Anastasia wants to…_' are trailing behind. Like a New Year's day my slate has been wiped clean, after Anastasia literally fell into my life- and has consented to be my wife- new words have filled in the drawing blanks; _Love, cherish, honor, devoted, marriage, engagement_- possibly- _children_… and most of all _a happy future_.

I cringe slightly at the thought of children. It's too soon right now for dribbling and drooling tiny humans running around, Call me selfish, but I want this incredible woman all to myself for a few more years.

I sigh inwardly. It's Sunday, and Ana wants to go to Church. Something about a promise she made, and if I arrived home safely she would go to Church. I'm still not quite sure if it's our first step into doing something as a- soon to be- untied couple, or if she's just truly happy that I didn't get killed Friday night. I for one think we pretty much sealed the deal when we had hot and steamy sex in the boat house after my birthday party, but hey, if Ana wants to I'll be there with bells on. I roll my eyes, _God, the things I would do for this woman- _some may even call me '_whipped_'. I try to choke back an all-consuming roar of laughter, but I can't help it. Soon Ana stir's in my arms.

She looks up to me with a sleepy smile, her chestnut hair a mess on her head, tangled over her perfect face, and trembling down her naked back as she rubs her eyes- an after effect of making love hard last night even _after_ the boat house, she's insatiable and I love that. The cream cover is wrapped around her waist as she lies on her chest, her arms clutching the pillow.

"Can I hear the joke?" She giggles, and it's the best sound in the world to wake up next to.

I grin at her and tap the side of my nose, "Now, that would be telling." I repeat, just like I did many times before.

I sit against the headboard with my hands behind my head; Anastasia throws her limp arm around my torso and snuggles into my side- still smiling. I grab her hand with one of mine and stroke her ring finger with my thumb. She hasn't taken off her ring from last night and I play with the metal on her finger.

It was the best feeling last night, after we came back from my parents, when we made unyielding and breathtaking love in our bed; her hands twisting and pulling in my copper hair, feeling her engagement ring press against my scalp while Anastasia was lost in the lust a pleasure that I gave her. The cold- but somewhat warm- metal of the ring on Ana's hand skimming down my cheek… the nape of my neck… my jaw… sliding down my chest as Ana started kissing me at the apex of my thighs and sucking me all the way. I couldn't see anything other than her brown hair as she slid down, kissing, and sucking her way across my abdomen.

I swallow, looking down at my growing erection that's most evident under the thick covers. Ana looks down at my throbbing member and moves her hand downward, slipping her petite fingers under the covers at my waist, trailing the tips down my happy-trail. I grab her hand, and painfully pull it back to my mouth.

She looks up at me confused, her bottom lip pouting childishly. I chuckle at her expression- wanting nothing more than to let go of her and watch as she proceeds downward to her task at hand.

"Baby, as much as I want to let go of your hand and let you have your wicked way with me-," I smirk, "that would make us late for our current affair."

Her head snaps up knowingly and turn to look at the bedside clock. It read's 9:00 o'clock in the morning. Pulling the thin bed sheet around her torso, she scampers out of bed in a wild rush- which, surprisingly, turn's me on a great amount- and with a mighty yelp she trips over her bedside, still clutching the duvet around her body, she stands up and pulls on one of my T-shirts- dropping the sheet, and smoothing her hair.

"Anastasia, are you alright?" I ask her; worried she may have hit her head when she fumbled off the bed.

"Christian!" she says as she throws a pair on my Pajama to me, I catch them in mid-air, "We have to get ready or we'll be late!" She says flustered, moving around and pulling out Church ware from the dresser drawers.

I stay sitting up in bed- hands behind my head- as I watch her flourish about in nothing more than my shirt. Every time she bends down to a lower drawer I catch a glimpse of her cute derriere.

She stands looking at me, a pile of clothes in one arm and her other arms has her hand on her hip. "We're going to be late for Church, Christian."

I stay positioned- showing no sign of getting up soon.

She sighs, "And I thought Christian Grey was never late for anything," she shrugs, slightly smug, as she looks through and reads certain brands of makeup on her drawer.

That gets to me on some level- I am never late for events, meetings, or family outings. In fact, I'm the poster child for always being on time and Ana knows just how to get under my skin. With a heavy and begrudging sigh, I stand up and out of bed in nothing but skin.

I can see Anastasia smile triumphantly in the mirror as she continues to go through foundations, eyeliners, and blushes- not making eye contact with me, but knowing I have complied with her demands.

"I'm going to take a shower quickly." She states as she turns around and looks at me. She tries to hide it, but I see her faint blush as she makes eye contact with me, I'm naked and in all my glory. I smirk at her, even though she's seen me naked many times before she still gets flustered and shy around _him_.

"Okay," I say with humor, "I'll take one after you, we both know that if we go in at the same time we'll definitely be late." I say in my best '_you-will-drop-your-panties_' voice, to see if I can make her even more crimsoned in the cheeks. It works to my satisfaction when she giggles and her cheeks are an amazing color of deep pink. She then exits to the bathroom.

I chuckle and then proceed to our massive walk-in closet. Placing a pair of folded black dress pants neatly over my arms, an ironed white dress shirt, and- much to my amusement- my silver grey tie, I pick up a pair of black dress shoes, and set them on the bed, I then exit to the kitchen and eat a fast breakfast.

Moments later, when Ana is out of the shower, I walk into the bedroom and see her wearing the plum dress she wore so many times before. But it never ceases to captivate me how she looks as the thin fabric clings to her body, or how the color compliments her skin and beautiful blue eyes. _I am one lucky son of a bitch_.

"You look beautiful, Anastasia, you always do." I smile indulgingly at her as I speak the truth; no matter what she's wearing she's stunning.

She blushes, "Thanks, could you help zip me up?"

I walk closer to her pulling her chin up, "I rather unzip it." I grin, saying the line she used on me, over email, her short time in Georgia a while back.

She giggles, remembering it as well. With a soft full kiss on her, equally, soft and full lips, I turn her around and zip the plum dress up her flawless, creamy, and oh-so kissable back.

"Thank you," She says softly, turning around and clutching my fresh linen shirt. I lean in and ravish her mouth on mine, slipping my tongue in between her lips, I kiss her wholly, wrapping my arms around her thighs and setting her on the dresser- knocking over makeup supplies in the process, which neither of us care much about anyway- I run my needing fingers up the back of her legs and into the skirt of the dress, and just when I'm about to strip her of her panties she leans back and looks at me disapprovingly.

"You should take a shower now, Christian," she says breathless, "If we keep this up we'll be locked in the bed room until lunch."

I want to protest that I'd love nothing more, but I know that this going to Church thing means a lot to her today, so – like a neglected puppy- I turn around sulkily and walk into the bathroom, closing the door behind me I strip out of my clothes and turn on the warm water. As it begins to heat up, causing the mirrors to fog, I have only one thing on my mind: _Taming my throbbing member_, if only Ana would help…

**Anastasia's POV **

After Christian shuts the bathroom door- like a pouty teenager, I might add- I turn around in the mirror and try to situate my dress once more, and fix the little make up I have on.

Today's a day to thank the Heavens that my life, my love, and my reason for living didn't get harmed, or worse, Friday night after the Charlie Tango incident. A little piece of me died every night since when I thought about how Christian could have been killed in his helicopter- but then he would hold me tight against his chest at night as he slept, almost like he was unconsciously tell me that he's there and he's not leaving, as if he could read me thoughts. I smile at that and look down at my ring he gave me just the other night at his birthday party- I'm still wondering how he managed to get all those flowers in the boat house.

With a sigh, I begin to walk out of the bedroom and down to the kitchen. I find Gail cooking pancakes and washing Christian's breakfast plate as I sit down at one of the many bar stools.

"Good, Morning, Ms. Steele." She smiles at me as she looks over her shoulder. Drying the one plate off and setting it in the drying rack, she takes out another for me, "You look nice- may I add. What would you like for Breakfast?"

"Pancakes will be fine." I say softly, "Do you have chocolate chips?" I ask shyly.

She grins, "Why of course." She reaches up and into the cupboard and retrieves a box of small Hershey kisses, pouring some into the batter I watch as she make two perfectly round chocolate chip pancakes and sets them on the plate in front of me.

I pour syrup on the top of the steaming pancakes and dig in- making sure I don't drop anything on my dress, "These are amazing, Gail!" I smile at her as I swallow, "My Grandma used to make these all the time when I was a child. They taste just like hers."

"Thank you, Ma'am, I'm glad to hear it." She smiles and collects my plate- only to ask if I want more, which I decline.

"Do you make them from scratch?" I ask curiously.

She nods brightly, "I always do." She winks, and washes my dish. With another 'thank you' I go upstairs.

I find Christian up stairs dressed in a crisp white dress shirt buttoning the cuffs, he's wearing black dress pants, black shoes, and he has yet to put on his tie that's slung open under his collar. His hair is tousled and damp, and, the little stubble that he had, is now gone, replaced by a now smooth area of skin.

I smile up at him approvingly, "Very handsome." I nod.

He grins his new shy smile, and- yet again- looks at me hungrily up and down. I roll my eyes as move in front of him. Placing my hands on each end of _that_ silvery grey tie I begin to tie it as Christian positions himself comfortably in the shirt and puts his watch on, lifting his head up a fraction so I can do it more efficiently.

"There," I say approvingly yet again, "Very interesting choice, might I add." I smirk.

"Well, my Mother always said dress your best for Church," he shrugs smugly, "And this is my favorite tie."

I giggle, "Christian, that tie is like sin hanging from your neck!"

He shrugs, dismissively, "No, one needs to know what we do with this tie on our own time."

I sigh once, "Okay, Christian, have it your way." I state with a huff. I then grab my purse and go down stairs into the foyer.

As we drive to the location of the Church- Christian still wearing his special tie- I twiddle with my thumbs in my lap. Nervous about stepping into a church after all this time. The last time I went to Church I was sixteen and Ray brought me along to see a Christmas play. Christian pulls me to him as he drives, and I stay there for the remainder of the car ride, playing with one of his hands in both of mine.

**Christian's POV**

Walking into this Church for the first time is uncomfortable- the only thing keeping me the slightest bit calm is Ana's small hand in mine as she greets the regular Church goers, I step in when a man in his twenty's introduces himself to Ana, announcing to him that she's my fiancé.

This Church is on the richer side of Seattle, with some mutual Grey family friends filling the pews. The ceilings are a very tall, giving the effect of an old palace, and the windows are tall. Six of them total on each side, spread down the wall to the right and left.

I catch a small blonde girl to my right watching me lustfully; I want to laugh- it's very ironic if you think about it; Seattle's sex symbol sitting in a church filling the women with lust in his presence, oh, yeah, and my name is Christian when I haven't been to church in years, it's a bit of a foreign conclusion. I pay no attention to the woman as I kiss Ana's hand and lead her to a middle row.

I put my arm on the back of the wooden pew behind Ana, holding her hand with the other- rubbing slow circles on the back of her hand as she leans her head against my shoulder. I think Ana chooses to ignore the bold women who turn to look at me, as I choose to do with the men that look at her- well, sometimes. I usually glare at the icily until the crack under pressure and unwilling turn around to face the front. My leg unintentionally starts to shake up and down as the preacher steps onto the stage and starts off the sermon with prayer.

"Heavenly Father, we thank you for this day that all these wonderful people have come to share with us, please bless them, Lord, and open up a godless man's heart today." It's seems as if he's talking about me, but I know that it's just a part of his prayer. "Now, if you folks can bow your heads in prayer and thank God yourself, before we kick off this Sunday morning Church day."

The room is quiet as everyone bows their head in quiet prayer. I look over at Ana and she's in just as deep of prayer as any of them. I see her lips moving so I look closer, seeing if I can decipher what she's praying about. '_Thank you for bringing Christian home safely_.' I hear her say quietly over and over again. My heart restricts at the softly spoken words coming out of her mouth, she really did pray about me that night I arrived back home, and she's still thanking Him for me being with her this day.

I decide that if it means this much to Ana, I'll do anything for her- even if it's talking to a God I haven't prayed to since I was a child. I take a deep breathe I speak- almost awkwardly- in my head, '_Um, hi. My name is Christian Grey- but I'm guessing you already knew that_.' I silently curse myself, '_I haven't said much to you in a great while and I would like to thank you for some things. I want to thank you for landing Ross and I safely Friday night, and I want to thank you for bringing Anastasia into my life_,' It isn't until now I actually feel the depth behind my prayer because I'm more than thankful for Ana, '_Thank you for letting her love me as much as I love her, thank you for letting her be my better half, and for making her such a good and innocent person when I'm not, I pray that- even if you can't bless, or save, my tattered soul- you will do everything in your power to protect Anastasia's... Amen_.' I cough lightly and open my eyes.

I look over and see Anastasia smiling softly at me, her big blue eyes looking at me from the curtain of brown hair as she leans her head down- she must have just finished her prayer as well. I smile shyly, one that's very rare for me, and lean down to kiss the reason for my existents. I pull away just as the preacher begins once more.

We've been here for at least an hour when the steeple boy's come around with the plates for offerings. When the gold platter comes down to our row I reach into my pocket and pull out three one hundred dollar bills and place it in with the rest of the money. After the fourteen year old recomposes his features after looking at the amount of money- well, for him it's a lot- I look over at Ana and she's gaping at me as well.

"What?" I mouth.

"You just put three hundred dollars in the Church offerings!" she sounds surprised, not mad.

I shrug dismissively. I make that amount in the first twenty minutes of work, or less, it's honestly nothing to me.

She shakes her head with a small disbelieving giggle, and I pull her closer to my side.

As the Preacher continues to preach to us about stories and meanings from the bible time passes. I look around and I see a small boy with bronze hair nodding off in his mother's lap, his shoes dangling off the seat as he dreams soundlessly. _Lucky kid._

"Now, before we go," the preacher begins. _Dammit_, I curse, "We have a very special surprise for you all that's very rare. I am most honored to be a part of this, can Jerry and Carry Ann Carter please come up to renew your vows for your 60th wedding anniversary?" He smiles.

An applause erupts from the crowd, and it's evident the woman, Carry Ann, had no idea of this as her husband helps her walk to the front. Their an old couple, and judging from them being married for sixty years makes me think that they must have married young- possibly 18 or younger yet. I look over at Ana and chuckle as I see her watching the couple as well with a bright smile on her face. I hold her hand as she leans her head against my shoulder as the couple up front renews their wedding vows to one another- looking as much in love as Ana and I, even after all those years.

_I want that with Anastasia. _

When the short renewal his over we all stand up and clap for them as they walk back down the aisle together. As soon as Church is over, I grab Anastasia's hand and- without saying Hello, or goodbye to anyone- lead her to the car. I open the passenger door for her and then get into the driver's side of my deluxe sports car. I race home with Ana, running through yellow lights and taking short cuts. When we park the car and reach the elevator Ana and I are all hands and mouths. She loosens my gray tie as she ravishes her mouth on mine; wrapping her legs around my torso and ripping open the top two buttons of my shirt- causing them fly onto the carpeted floor, I couldn't care less about them right now.

Pulling her through the apartment and up the stairs to our bedroom, I lock the door and begin to take off my clothes and put on my T shirt from this morning and my pajama bottoms. She giggles as she stands there fully dressed, still in her church clothes.

"What are you doing Christian?" she smiles.

I wrap her legs around my waist and, yet again, set her on her dresser drawer- some of her cosmetic supplies falling over. We're in the same position as this morning before I had to leave to take a shower. I run my hands up the back of her legs all the way to the waist band of her panties. I pull them off and toss them to the ground. I then look back up at her with a devious grin.

"I'm finishing what we started."

_Fuck, I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with this woman_.

**Thanks for reading my ONE-SHOT! Again, this was just for fun- which is what Fanfiction is about- so please no flames!:) **


End file.
